


George Goes *to the tune of mama mia* Cata-tonic!

by worddumb



Series: The World Is Alive, and a bitch [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 'bitch' as in 'scaredy-cat' btw, As One Does, Catatonic GeorgeNotFound, Dream is Powerful and a bitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Oh almost forgot, and didn't tell a soul he's basically a god, and that's it that's the tagline, based on online personas, because someone is paranoid, but also very nice, but also. bitch, come get y'all juice the internet community, i think you could gather from the title, not Dream SMP related, which valid i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: *still to the tune* He can't move At All! At. All! He can-not resist it!
Series: The World Is Alive, and a bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161437
Kudos: 13





	George Goes *to the tune of mama mia* Cata-tonic!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this may not be accurate at all, the author is just having fun and is insensitive, also overuse of italics I guess  
> ALso!! Also, guess what I'm gonna do now. Guess  
> Wrong I'm gonna go 
> 
> *Dream voice* According to Archive statistics, only a small percentage of readers leave kudos, so if you enjoy this work, consider kudo-ing. It's free, and- *drops Dream voice* and you can't change your mind. Ever. It also doesn't help anything but my mental state. Please I'm desperate for the happy chemicals-

It’s been a while. 

George leans against the wall of the cave. It’s been a while since Dream’s hunted him, is all, he thinks as he flips his heavy body back against the warm with compassion rock. Fatigue and panic swarm through his muscles and mind, mixing in with the cold, stiff and constipated air, the soft, persistent buzz of the underground overwhelming his ears. His knees buck, as he’s suddenly aware of how deep under he is. 

He’s sliding down the wall, the world rumbling around him as though in preparation for something. It’s moist, almost sweaty, and too smooth to have been natural- he’s sitting, knees to his chest and pickaxe limp in his hand. 

Dream is in the cave. Not this part of it, but he’s close, too close to laze; with a grunt, George goes to push himself up, using his pickaxe as a prop. 

It doesn’t work. His limbs just- they don’t work. A droplet of water flies through the air, landing on his forehead and sliding down to his nose in a motion both comforting and dismissive, the earth rumbling again. It’s okay, the air pushing on his temples assures, he’s got nothing to be scared of, he should stay and rest as his body is broken from the stress of it all, the stress of how aware he is, the stress of feeling the creepers meander two caves over, the stress of another cave spider spawning into the air in a far-away mineshaft with the ripple of it reaching all the way to George- he can’t be idle. Dream is getting closer, sword in his hand enchanted with sharpness, no doubt a lucky find, and George can’t be idle. 

Instead of pushing him up, the strain of his muscles yields him a roaring with falling stone shockwave, burbling from him. Oh no,  _ oh no _ , Dream’s gonna know where he is- a pebble drops from the ceiling, flicking him on the forehead in punishment for trying to move when he needs to  _ rest _ , gravity pushing him to slide further onto the floor. He tries to hold himself up, basing so hard on the cave floor it gives. There are more droplets now, falling everywhere but on him, the floor turning into a puddle and the soft with care stone guiding him to lay. His pick drifts away from him in warming water. 

He’s defenseless, now. Laying on his back on the warm, wet floor with rain cascading down on him from the cave ceiling, without even a semblance of a weapon, he’ll be helpless against Dream, he won’t be able to do  _ anything _ , not a thing he can do with his limbs like limp towelettes in the pitying yet unyielding cave. 

Dream gets out a torch. He never does during their hunts, prefering to be either a masterful predator or invisible prey, hidden by the world itself; the flame of the torch comes to life, full of concern and inching towards George no doubt in an extension of Dream’s will. But, but Dream isn’t that good of a mage, not anywhere near god level, how come- he was lying. Of course, why wouldn’t a man who wouldn’t show his face until they’ve known each other for almost a year lie about something that important. How hard it must’ve been for him, to get himself to shut up, give all the speaking priority to George with the world intent and watching. Bastard. 

He’s almost around the corner, now. George can see the worried flickers of his torch, reflecting orange off apprehensive water droplets lining the walls and steadying trembling caves, the drum in George’s ears subsiding along. 

There’s still tension under this deceptive calm though. The stone against George’s back shifts in an attempt to ease the lump out of his throat, a heavier drop of water landing on his nose again. Dream rounds the corner. 

Attempting to sit up, George is doused in warm water manifesting out of thin air. He wants to cough. He can’t. 

“Uu this’s not good,”- coming up to him and dropping to his knees, the water parting, upset, beneath him, Dream puts a hand on his forehead. George feels himself shake with the effort to move, the caves shaking along with him. 

“This’s not good. Really sucks, doesn’t it?”- he winces in sympathy, patting George’s forehead. Is there anything George can  _ say  _ to that if he even could? What does that even  _ mean _ ? Did Dream go through something similar? What? There’re so many questions. Not being able to ask as much as one of them does, indeed, suck. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get’chu outta here, don’t even worry about it,”- a large stone starts to slither in the ceiling, preparing to move, fall right on Dream’s head, and George can’t do  _ anything _ about it- Dream looks up, and simply glares. The stone inches back into its rightful place, trying to hide, compacting tight before their eyes. Well not eyes, George can barely see in the dark- he tries to gulp. Just how powerful  _ is  _ Dream? How much more did he lie about? 

Another cave spider spawns in, chunks away. If George could scream with the magic of it scathing his entire being, he would, but as such, he’s confined to pitiful mewls of pain, both of which he just wants to  _ stop _ . 

As though all that was not enough, the stone starts to engulf him. At a turtle's pace, the pressure rises up, him sinking further away from Dream, and while being held in something so warm and smooth is almost nice, the prospect of staying in the cave forever, which is what it  _ wants _ , he realises, isn’t what  _ he _ wants at all. 

Another, slightly larger pebble goes and falls from the ceiling, straight on his forehead, which reads more like an attempt to knock him out. 

“Scoop,”- Dream’s voice is cheerful, and oh, George forgot he was there. How did he forget? Either way, he’s being held by a human now under knees and back, as close to a human as this barely detectable, immensely powerful version of Dream is: “Up we go!” 

And up they do, Dream straightening from his knees not strained at all holding George up. Two caves over, a creeper explodes for no reason at all other than George’s panicked, distorted heartbeat. He still can’t move. Can’t even tell Dream to not dare drop him, can’t be sure this monstrosity his friend turned out to be won’t just decide to kill him, can’t, even, anything! Can’t even stop the tears running down his cheeks. 

The world around them warps. Like going into a nether portal in everything but the nether portal, it’s nauseating, disorienting, and just all around awful- they’re in a home. Dream’s home, George can tell despite never having been there with just. Just everything about it, from how Dream both dissolves in it and becomes the core of its universe, to how he can’t feel the outside at all, to the array of their friend group memorabilia that he can see without seeing just because he’s allowed, to the excessive weaponry lining the walls, to- he’s put on a bed, soft, clean and good. 

“Okay, uh, small pep talk or whatever, you rest-”- once again, Dream covers his forehead- “-nothing can get’cha here, I’ll be right there”- he points behind himself to a kitchen “-making Broth for when you wake up, don’t uh, don’t worry about there being no exit-”- Dream shrinks into himself, free hand going on his nape and scratching there in embarrassment- “-it’s for safety reasons, I’ll uh, teach you to get in and out if you want. That’s it I think, rest-”- to accentuate, he pushes George into the mattress by the shoulders- “-you’ll be okay, this happens to every mage eventually. Different for everyone, though. Uh, whatever, I’ll explain later. Just, chill.” 

George summons up the effort to “Mm”, made considerably harder by the fact he doesn’t remember how to convey intent into action for some reason. 

“Rh-eh-est, dummy,”- this time, he gets pushed into the mattress by the forehead, Dream smiling so honest and bright it works like a charm to drop all the tension from George’s limbs along with a ruffle through the top of his hair- “Oh, by the way-”- Dream’s hand leaves his forehead, grabs the blanket he’s laying on, goes intangible along with the blanket and, with a magician’s gesture, lets it float down onto George, his disturbance in magic wince-inducing if George could wince- “-here,”- there’s so much pride in the word, George wouldn’t be surprised if Dream got his insane powers relatively recently. 

Or he’s just a show-off. The fun thought tags a smile on George’s lips, his eyes going to close. Man, he never thought he’d learn where Dream lives like  _ this _ ; with that thought, he lets the coziness of the bed lull him to sleep, disconnected from the world and  _ safe _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, like and subscribe if you enjoyed! I'm funny!


End file.
